


Accidentes afortunados

by thedude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Shifter, Vampires, Vampiro y hombre lobo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude
Summary: ‘Éste fanfic participa en el evento “AoKaga day” del grupo AoKaga 5x10’Taiga es un vampiro de alta cuna, Daiki es un hombre lobo pobre que necesita dinero, Himuro es un cupido sin saberlo.





	Accidentes afortunados

Daiki había nacido en una familia de licántropos muy muy pobre, por lo que desde muy pequeño se vio en la necesidad de trabajar para poder llevar comida a su casa, era el sexto hijo de doce que tuvieron sus padres, personas muy humildes que sin embargo siempre trataron de darles la mejor educación a sus críos.

 

Pero todo cambio cuando su padre cayó severamente enfermo, entonces a los pocos meses de luchar contra una misteriosa enfermedad respiratoria falleció dejándolo como cabeza de la familia, pues él había sido el único varón.

 

Cuando sus hermanas mayores comenzaron a casarse él fue quien las llevó a todas al altar, quien peleó matando a un par de exes que golpearon a sus hermanas y sobrinos, pero al ser parte de la sociedad licántropo eran peleas aceptadas con la muerte de uno o ambos contrincantes.

 

‒ Quédate quieto‒ le riñó su décima hermana mientras limpiaba su mejilla abierta por una pelea en su último trabajo porque habían osado llamar fácil a su hermana mayor, la cual era viuda y salía con un humano normal.

 

‒ Fueron unos imbéciles‒ gruñó furioso mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el sutil ardor que sintió al ser curado‒ llamando a Aki fácil, como si ellos supieran algo.

 

‒ No puedes estarte peleando en cada trabajo que tienes porque dicen cosas de nosotras‒ le dijo Zia suspirando, ella era la menor con once años‒

 

‒Si puedo, malditos idiotas sin cerebro‒ siseó con ojos cambiando de azul profundo a dorado brillante.

 

‒Daiki, contrólate‒ dijo su madre llevando en manos vendas y agua limpia‒ tienes que aprender a guardarte las cosas hijo, ¿Qué pasa si nunca te casas?‒ preguntó preocupada viéndolo con ojos sinceros.

 

‒No sería ningún problema‒ murmuró desviando su mirada, pues no le había confesado a nadie que las chicas no eran lo suyo, por más que había intentado aparentarlo.

 

‒Tienes que tener una pareja que te cuide Daiki, que cuide de tu hogar y tus hijos‒ le dijo su hermana Aoi hablando finalmente.

 

‒ ¿Qué pasa si no quiero hijos?‒ preguntó entonces, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara por completo, su especie era muy fértil, pero también tenían vidas cortas en comparación a otros seres paranormales, vivían poco más que los humanos, pero no más que los Gnomos y ni que decir de los vampiros.

 

‒ Daiki… mi amor, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?‒ preguntó su madre acariciando su mejilla.

 

¿Cómo les diría aquello?

 

  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Taiga paseaba a paso suave y elegante por aquel enorme y oscuro pasillo, a veces quería salir y sentir el sol tocar su pálida piel, pero eso lo dejaría sin energía por los siguientes seis meses, y prefería por mucho ser independiente.

 

Entró en aquel salón elegante lleno de otros vampiros quienes bebían de sus copas mientras convivían entre ellos, muchos con sus mascotas a sus pies.

 

‒ Kagami-san‒ saludó un pequeño castaño, humano con una sonrisa tímida y temblando levemente‒ su hermano lo busca, está en la zona VIP.

 

‒Gracias Kouki, Akashi me ve como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza, así que ve a atenderlo ¿sí?‒ le dijo riendo mientras iba a la zona más exclusiva donde Tatsuya estaba alimentándose directamente de una chica quien gemía suavemente ante cada succión.

 

‒ ¿Para qué me llamaste?‒ preguntó viendo a otro lado, pues la hora de alimentarse era algo muy privado.

 

Tatsuya dejó de succionar y lo observó con esa típica sonrisa que le gritaba peligro y sus piernas temblaron listas para emprender el vuelo.

 

‒Conseguí un lindo, lindo ayudante, pero tendré que salir del país por los siguientes meses y solamente puedo dejarlo al cuidado de alguien de mi entera confianza y ese eres tú‒ le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

‒ ¿Qué diablos es? ¿Otro jodido dragón? ‒ preguntó a la defensiva, haciendo reír a su hermano.

 

‒Un lobo‒ dijo lanzándole una fotografía del moreno con orejas y cola afuera.

 

Taiga observó aquella imagen durante largos segundos, su pelaje era negro casi azul, su piel morena, besada por el sol y esos ojos color mar profundo lo llamaban, sintió una punzada en su pecho y bajó la fotografía para ver a su hermano.

 

‒Si te causa algún problema tan fácil como dejarlo seco, incluso podrías dárselo a los nuevos‒ murmuró sonriendo ampliamente para oír en respuesta un gruñido gutural que lo sorprendió.

 

‒Ninguno de esos idiotas podrá tenerlo‒ soltó sin pensar en sus palabras, solamente sacando aquello que pugnaba en su garganta.

 

‒Es bueno saberlo‒ comentó divertido, lástima que tendría que salir con su dulce zorro, quería ver como terminaba aquello.

 

‒ ¿Cuándo diablos te largas?‒ preguntó entonces tomando una copa que le habían llevado, haciendo una mueca ante el terrible sabor, ¿acaso ya nadie podía conseguirle sangre dulce?

 

‒Mañana por la noche, antes de que me vaya pasare a tu departamento a dejarte a mi pequeño, cuídalo como a un niño‒ le advirtió levantándose.

 

‒No tienes por qué recalcarme eso‒ dijo Taiga frunciendo su ceño para beber la copa de un solo trago‒ ya nadie sabe tan bien como en antaño.

 

Tatsuya solamente soltó una pequeña risita mientras salía de aquella sala siendo seguido por su hermano, topándose de frente con Murasakibara, otro vampiro tan antiguo como ellos mismos.

 

‒Himu-chin, Ki-chin está llorando porque no lo despertaste‒ le dijo en tono aburrido señalando hacia el lobby del lugar, el pelinegro suspiró y rápidamente fue por su rubio llorón‒ Kaga-chin, ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

 

‒Tendré juguete nuevo para las siguientes semanas‒ dijo risueño antes ver como el peli morado sonreía levemente‒ es solamente mío Murasakibara.

 

‒No si le pregunto a Himu-chin que me lo preste también‒ murmuró perverso.

 

‒Sobre mi putrefacto cadáver‒ gruñó empujándolo.

 

Murasakibara lo vio marcharse del club lanzando maldiciones a cuanto ser se le cruzara, sería divertido molestarlo en ausencia del pelinegro.

 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

Tras su catastrófica salida del closet con sus hermanas se encontraba sin hogar (temporalmente) y sin empleo, así que acudió al peor lugar para conseguir uno, la hoja de empleos de los vampiros, los desagraciados pagaban muy bien aunque sus exigencias eran siempre tan extrañas, incluso para su propia naturaleza hemofaga.

 

Pero entre tantas extrañas cosas encontró algo que no parecía muy difícil o complicado, ser sirviente, tendría las mañanas libres, el suelo era de mil maravillas y tendría un techo en el cual dormir, aunque tenía el pequeñísimo inconveniente de que no a todos los vampiros les convenía tener de sirviente a un hombre lobo, y no a todos los hombres lobo les gustaba convivir más allá de lo estrictamente necesario con los vampiros.

 

Pero al demonio con esos prejuicios, necesitaba un lugar para quedarse y el dinero, así que llamó al número y consiguió una entrevista de la cual salió feliz y con un nuevo trabajo a partir de la siguiente noche comenzaría su trabajo.

 

Aquella noche la pasó en un motel, así que a la mañana siguiente sabiendo que debía oler y vestir bien, fue a su casa en la única hora que sabía que no habría nadie, tomó un baño y su ropa en una maleta para irse con dolor en su pecho.

 

Llegado el atardecer llegó a la dirección que había recibido tras haber sido aceptado en el trabajo, fue recibido por un alegre cambia formas zorro de cabellos rubios, quien lo condujo a una elegante oficina en la mansión modesta para un vampiro.

 

‒ Bienvenido‒ dijo Himuro parándose mientras le sonreía dándole la mano‒ Yo seré tu jefe directo, pero por el momento te quedaras bajo el cuidado de mi hermano, excelente vampiro, él te enseñara todo lo que debes saber, como preparar nuestros alimentos o los pocos que consumimos y como tratar a los invitados.

 

Daiki asintió sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso, jamás se había imaginado que terminaría trabajando para un vampiro, siendo parte del linaje Aomine que durante siglos ha tenido problemas con los vampiros.

 

Tras algunos minutos de espera finalmente salieron de aquella mansión, iban en un lujoso Bentley que lo hizo sentir solamente un poquito muy pobre, llegaron a la zona más moderna y acaudalada de la ciudad y ahí bajaron al edificio más grande.

 

‒ Espero las alturas no te molesten‒ murmuró Himuro mientras entraban para ir hasta el último piso, mismo que funcionaba como “modesto” departamento de Taiga quien se negaba a vivir en alguna de las mansiones de la familia.

 

Daiki estaba nervioso, no lo negaba, así que respiró profundo y se preparó para conocer a quien sería su “jefe” durante las siguientes semanas, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver una enorme y pesada puerta de roble perfectamente tallada, la cual Himuro abrió con un elegante movimiento de su mano dejando ver una enorme sala llena de lujosos sillones y costosos adornos.

 

‒ Pensé que llegarías temprano‒ se quejó Taiga entrando desde la que parecía ser la cocina, viendo que en su mano mantenía una copa con sangre, aroma que hizo su nariz picar‒ ¿Es él?

 

El moreno fue suavemente empujado al pelirrojo quien sonrió con coquetería dando una vuelta alrededor de él, tocando su espalda baja para que se parara un poco más derecho.

 

Daiki volteó a ver a Taiga antes de ver cómo era rápidamente cubierto por un sopor extraño haciéndolo jadear, viendo como los ojos rubíes del vampiro se oscurecían hasta casi verse negros, eso le asustó y al mismo tiempo lo encendió.

 

‒ ¿Qué diablos?‒ preguntó Taiga oliendo su cuello‒ omega…

 

‒ ¿Qué?‒ dijo confundido Himuro, pues él no había olido absolutamente nada, hasta que se acercó un poco más al lobo, siendo golpeado por un suave aroma a chocolate y frutos rojos‒ Dios, ¿tú lo provocaste?

 

‒Lárgate‒ gruñó Taiga, pues él mismo era un alfa, algo muy extraño dada su naturaleza casi inmortal a diferencia de los otros seres que eran más dados a ser alfas u omegas, aunque en su mayoría todos eran betas.

 

Tatsuya no dijo más y se marchó de ahí, quedarse significaría un reto directo al alfa de Taiga y eso los llevaría a una pelea hasta que alguno de los dos muriera y pudiera tomar al moreno.

 

‒ ¿Qué pasó con el perrito?‒ preguntó Kise en cuanto volvió al elevador dándole suaves besos dulces, quitándole aromas extraños de encima.

 

‒Taiga se quedó con él… ¿recuerdas el cuento qué te contaba mi madre?‒ preguntó sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

 

‒ Érase una vez un príncipe vampiro que fue hechizado por el aroma de un campesino sin tierras y sin nada que ofrecer, las brujas trataron de que el aroma se fuera pero nada pasó, pues el campesino era el destinado del príncipe‒ murmuró él pensando en aquel cuento que tanto le gustaba.

 

‒Bueno… eso pasó‒ exclamó Tatsuya antes de besar su cabeza‒ nuestra madre va a enloquecer cuando sepa que Taiga encontró a su destinado.

 

‒ ¿Taiga va a casarse también?‒ preguntó Ryouta emocionado‒ quiero ser dama de honor‒ le dijo con un puchero a Tatsuya sabiendo que podría convencer a su hermano.

 

‒Ya lo veremos‒ dijo únicamente antes de salir del elevador.

 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

Daiki despertó sobre la enorme cama que adornaba el centro de la habitación y se estiró muy, muy despacio, su cuerpo entero dolía de forma extraña, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima (cosa que ya le había pasado), talló su rostro y quiso levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos fríos lo retenían ahí en la cama, volteó viendo al vampiro durmiendo profundamente, finalmente no debía ser más allá de la 1 pm.

 

‒Necesito ir al baño‒ le dijo acariciando su mejilla levemente, pues después de la mordida su cuerpo solamente respondía al ajeno‒ suéltame Taiga‒ pidió riendo bajito besando su nariz pues finalmente lo soltó cosa que aprovecho para salir de la cama, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su espalda baja.

 

Se quejó silencioso, hizo sus necesidades y tomó una larga ducha bien caliente, su cuerpo aun dolía levemente pero nada insoportable, ahora tenía dos nuevos problemas… era un omega y se había enlazado con un vampiro de alto rango, su padre estaría tan decepcionado de él.

 

‒ Perdón viejo‒ murmuró al viento mientras iba a la cocina a ver que podía preparar, pues tras un repentino y exhaustivo celo de una semana, moría de hambre. Con cuidado comenzó a preparar un sándwich pues ni siquiera tenía buenas habilidades como cocinero, por lo que una vez terminó de comer su sándwich fue a recoger el despojo de ropa que había quedado regados en el camino a la habitación del vampiro‒ Estúpido chupa sangre‒ se quejó viendo sus pantalones favoritos hechos jirones‒ ¿acaso no podía esperar a que me los quitara?

 

‒Por supuesto que no podía esperar‒ dijo Taiga agarrándolo de la cintura pegándolo a su pecho besando su cuello y su marca que los unía‒ tenía que tomarte pronto o podrías haber huido.

 

‒ ¿A dónde exactamente?‒ preguntó conteniendo a penas un gemido.

 

‒ Con tu familia‒ murmuró sin saber que tocaba una fibra sensible hasta que se alejó de él‒ ¿Daiki?

 

‒ Me van a odiar más‒ susurró apretando sus brazos‒ gay y enlazado con un vampiro, matare a mi madre si se entera…

 

‒Hey, hey, no digas eso, ella te ama, eres su único hijo, pero eso no va a impedir a que le des nietos o sigas protegiendo a tu familia.

 

‒Mis hermanas estarán decepcionadas también‒ dijo decaído tallando su rostro con molestia‒ ellas querían que tuviera una boda…

 

‒Podemos casarnos si eso soluciona tus problemas‒ le recordó Taiga sosteniéndolo de la cintura‒ te juro que haré todo lo que pueda porque no tengas ningún problema.

 

‒ ¿Qué va a pasar con mi contrato?‒ preguntó desviando el tema obviamente‒ tú hermano ya me había pagado un mes adelantado.

 

‒ Puedes trabajar para mí‒ le dijo tomándolo de la cintura‒ ya sabes, con un delantal de holanes, sin nada debajo‒ gruño levemente apretando sus glúteos.

 

‒ ¡Compórtate!‒ le dijo riendo‒ ¿Qué pasara cuando tengas que ir al bar a resolver problemas?

 

Finalmente el bar de vampiros era propiedad de la familia Kagami, por lo que Taiga tenía que estar al pendiente de todos los problemas en ausencia de su hermano.

 

‒Trabajaras de mesero, pero solamente mesero, jamás seguirás a ningún vampiro a los cuartos, ni les darás pie a que puedan morderte‒ le dijo seriamente‒ mataría al aquelarre entero si te tocan un solo cabello.

 

‒Seré un omega, pero puedo defenderme murciélago malvado‒ se burló besando sus labios, sintiendo sus colmillos‒ estaré bien.

 

‒ Más te vale o correrá sangre‒ le dijo antes de llevarlo nuevamente a la cama para otro par de rondas de sexo más.

 

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

‒ Deja de verme como si fueras a comerme‒ le dijo Daiki acomodando su traje de mesero en la oficina del pelirrojo quien vestía un elegante traje negro con ojos resaltando sus ojos profundos.

 

‒ No, eres mío y eres muy hermoso, casi quiero hacértelo aquí.

 

‒ ¿Piensas con el pene?‒ se quejó Daiki cruzándose de brazos‒ cálmate, no puedo hacerlo tanto, las caderas me duelen.

 

Taiga sonrió divertido antes de que el moreno negara yéndose a la barra para comenzar a tomar ordenes, todo iba en relativa calma, eso hasta que Murasakibara llegó, rápidamente llamó a Daiki para comenzar a pedir su sangre.

 

‒Hueles muy bien‒ mintió sonriendo levemente‒ ¿Vas a hacer trabajos especiales?‒ cuestionó sabiendo que Taiga lo estaría viendo por las cámaras.

 

‒Lo siento señor, pero solamente soy un mesero más‒ le dijo dando una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse, iba de vuelta con la copa de champagne llena de sangre fresca tipo A+ olía extrañamente dulce y en un movimiento rápido fue tomado de la cintura asustándolo completamente, siendo que su estúpido alfa lo había tomado quitando la copa al tiempo que terminaba tirando la bandeja de servicio.

 

‒No te acerques a Murasakibara, nunca‒le dijo sonriendo antes de beber de la copa‒ ahora ve a atender a los recién llegados‒ murmuró dejándolo irse, viéndolo un segundo antes de voltear a ver mal al enorme vampiro.

 

El peli morado sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus propios colmillos, sin dudas molestaría mucho a su primo pelirrojo.

 

Daiki pasó la noche entera atendiendo a vampiros, la mayoría de ellos no le daba más de una sola mirada, cosa que agradecía, pues los que lo veían mucho lo hacían sentir incomodo, especialmente porque sentía la mirada fija de el tal Murasakibara.

 

Finalmente su horario acabó y se dejó caer al suelo en la sala de empleados, un pequeño castaño algo pálido y con un par de marcas de mordidas se acercó a él.

 

‒Mucho gusto, Furihata Kouki‒ se presentó sonriendo ‒ Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

 

‒Mucho gusto, Aomine Daiki y sí, soy nuevo‒ murmuró sonriendo un poco‒ ¿por qué tantas…?‒ preguntó sin detener su curiosidad señalando su cuello.

 

‒Oh… Akashi-sama suele morder en muchas partes cuando come‒ murmuró sonrojándose levemente desviando su mirada.

 

‒ ¿Te paga extra por eso?‒ preguntó curioso, Taiga le había asegurado que ahora que eran pareja el dinero jamás volvería a ser un problema para ninguno de los dos, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

 

‒Sí, es un pago extra muy bueno, pero no a todos les gusta pagar extra‒ le explicó mientras se colocaba su ropa casual‒ ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

 

‒No, vivo algo lejos‒ murmuró pensando en su viejo hogar, pues Taiga vivía en el centro de la ciudad.

 

‒ Oh que mal‒ dijo Kouki acabando de cambiarse‒ nos vemos en una semana‒ se despidió.

 

Daiki se cambió y salió por la puerta de empleados, pero apenas puso un pie afuera fue interceptado por aquel enorme peli lila con una suave sonrisa en sus labios pálidos.

 

‒ Sé que no entregaste mi orden, pero igual tu trato fue increíble‒ murmuró suavemente, dándole una propina de cien dólares, sorprendiendo al moreno‒ espero que la próxima vez podamos conocernos mejor‒ le dijo al oído antes de irse dejándolo ahí.

 

‒ Estos vampiros son tan excéntricos‒ murmuró emocionado ante el dinero.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Taiga gruñó furioso al percibir aquel aroma en su pareja, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado llevó a Daiki al baño, mientras este se quejaba por ser jalado, hasta que ambos estuvieron encerrados dentro.

 

‒ ¿Qué te dije de Murasakibara?‒ dijo molesto comenzando a desnudarlo.

 

‒ No me acerque a él, él vino a mí en la salida de mi turno y me dio propina‒ murmuró dejándose desnudar extrañado, ¿tal vez quería ver que no lo hubiera mordido?

 

‒ ¿Y la aceptaste?‒  preguntó respirando profundo para no ir a matar a su estúpido primo por estarlo molestando, siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando alguien le gustaba Murasakibara se lo quitaba.

 

‒ Claro, cien dólares son cien dólares‒ dijo rápidamente, jalando su ropa para desnudarlo también, no le gustaba la sensación que le daba ser el único desnudo.

 

‒ Mañana se los devuelves, es más se los voy yo a lanzar en su maldita cara‒ dijo ayudándolo a desnudarlo‒ ahora a bañarte, apestas a él‒ murmuró cargándolo como si fuera paja.

 

Una vez dentro de la regadera la última cosa que Taiga hizo fue dejar que Daiki se bañara, pues lo había tomado dos veces ahí, una en la tina y la última sobre la cama, dejando a su exhausto lobito dormir entre las sábanas revueltas, y estaba por acomodarse a su lado a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta, era extraño, se levantó y tomó su arma acercándose, pero un suave aroma similar al de Daiki al otro lado de la puerta lo alertó.

 

Abrió levemente viendo a una pequeña morena con dos coletas y ojos azules un poco menos oscuros que los de Daiki.

 

‒ ¿Dónde está mi hermano?‒ preguntó la pequeña segura pero su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, estaba asustada, sus hermanas y mamá eran unas tontas, su hermano no tendría que haberse ido nunca de la casa.

 

‒Está durmiendo, ¿Viniste sola?‒ preguntó preocupado entonces, viéndola asentir‒ entra, iré a cambiarme y te llevaré a tu casa.

 

‒ No, primero tengo que hablar con mi hermano‒ murmuró con ojos húmedos‒ Él debe volver a casa…

 

‒Hey‒ murmuró Taiga arrodillándose frente a ella‒ sé que va a sonar muy loco, pero tú hermano no puede volver a tu casa, él está conmigo ahora.

 

‒ ¿Eres su novio?‒ preguntó un poco confundida, pues sus hermanas no salían de la casa hasta estar casadas.

 

‒Más como su esposo‒ contestó Taiga tras leer su mente‒ ¿Sabes que los esposos deben estar juntos?‒ preguntó viendo a la nena asentir‒ por eso él no puede irse.

 

‒Pero tú eres vampiro‒ dijo ella frunciendo su ceño‒ quiero hablar con Daiki.

 

‒ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?‒ se quejó el moreno, saliendo al pasillo con ropa de Taiga puesta, lo que le encantó al vampiro, mientras Daiki abría sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a su hermanita ahí, quien rápidamente corrió a abrazarse de él‒ ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

 

‒Seguí tu aroma‒ murmuró abrazada a él‒ aunque empezó a oler raro aquí‒ murmuró quejándose levemente‒ huele a canela, huele extraño.

 

‒Ese es el aroma de Taiga‒ explicó Daiki abrazándola‒ él es mi… pareja‒ le dijo y la pequeña lo vio con ojos húmedos‒ ¿Cómo están todas?

 

‒Te extrañamos mucho, vuelve a casa, por favor‒ suplicó la niña‒ ellas son tontas y lo sabes, no lo decían en serio, no importa si te gustan los niños o las niñas o no quieres bebés‒ dijo comenzando a llorar aterrada de perder a su única figura paterna.

 

‒No llores‒ pidió Daiki cargándola con cuidado besando su cabeza‒ mañana por la noche Taiga y yo iremos a verlas, ¿sí?‒ le dijo suavemente, causando fascinación en su pareja.

 

Después de unos minutos de llanto finalmente la pequeña se calmó y ambos adultos se cambiaron para llevarla de vuelta, era  temprano, pero debían regresar pronto o Taiga tendría quemaduras serias, así que Daiki dejó a su hermana en la puerta de la casa prometiéndole que volvería por la noche para hablar con sus hermanas.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 

Murasakibara esperaba paciente a que llegara el moreno, pero ya eran pasadas las diez y no veía rastro alguno de él o de su primo, así que se levantó saliendo de ahí, siguiendo el signo de sangre de Taiga lo localizó a las afueras de la ciudad, cosa extraña, pero no le dio mayor importancia dirigiéndose ahí.

 

Por su parte tanto Daiki como Taiga se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del moreno, mismo que estaba temblando nervioso, mientras su pareja solamente reía y acariciaba su espalda para calmarlo.

 

‒Todo saldrá bien, relájate‒ le dijo besando su cuello, al tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer mayor muy bien conservada viéndolos con asombro.

 

‒ ¡Hermano!‒ gritó la niña corriendo a abrazarlo, ignorando el shock de su madre.

 

‒ ¡Un vampiro!‒ fue lo primero que gritó la mujer cuando pudo medio recobrarse, dándole un zape a su hijo‒ ¡Lo vas a dejar viudo!

 

‒ No me pegues‒ se quejó Daiki escondiéndose tras Taiga quien solamente reía.

 

‒ No se preocupe señora Aomine, tras enlazarnos solamente si muero yo, Daiki morirá joven‒ le dijo en tono suave y encantador que hizo a la mujer olvidarse de lo molesta que estaba con su hijo.

 

Taiga volteó a un lado frunciendo su ceño viendo a su primo salir de entre las sombras, pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, una morena copia de Daiki salió y se quedó prendida del enorme peli lila.

 

‒Oh no, eso sí que no‒ dijo Daiki al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, más al ver que Murasakibara se acercaba a ella para presentarse‒ es una niña.

 

‒Tiene 21 Daiki‒ dijo su madre rodando sus ojos, llevándolos a todos dentro de la humilde casa‒ ya debería casarse e irse‒ bromeó, viendo como Aoi y Murasakibara hablaban tímidos en la sala.

 

‒Es casi una bebé‒ se quejó Daiki sentado sobre las piernas de su pareja‒ no debería salir con un viejo como él.

 

‒Yo soy mayor que Atsushi‒ se quejó Taiga riendo divertido besando su marca.

 

‒Pero yo tengo 28‒ susurró con un puchero.

 

‒Qué hombre tan maduro‒ dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla‒ perdón hijo, fue tonto enojarnos por tus preferencias, igual ya sé que pronto tendré lindos nietos vampiros‒ mencionó sonriendo emocionada.

 

‒ ¿Qué?‒ preguntó Daiki perdido, sintiendo las manos de Taiga cubriendo su vientre.

 

‒El celo es el tiempo más fértil y ustedes ya son muy fértiles sin él‒ le explicó suavemente besando su hombro‒ no dudes que aquí ya tenemos unos tres o cuatro bebés.

 

Daiki casi se desmaya ante esa información, apenas unos días antes no pensó en siquiera casarse y ahora sería… ¿mamá?

 

‒Gracias‒ dijo su madre sonriéndole dulcemente‒ cuida mucho a mi niño.

 

‒Lo haré suegra‒ dijo serio Taiga, tendría que agradecerle a su hermano por haberle dado  a su pareja.


End file.
